1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body structure, which utilizes a mounting bracket arrangement for attaching a bumper fascia panel to a fender body panel so as to form a smooth transition between the exterior surfaces of the panels.
2. Background Information
For many years, automotive vehicles have been provided with front and rear bumpers to cushion the vehicle in the event of an impact. Also, for many years, automotive vehicles have been provided with numerous body and/or fascia panels coupled thereto to form the outer shell of the vehicle body. In recent years, it has been desirable to make vehicles with a smooth exterior shape, in which the bumpers are integrated with the overall shape of the vehicle body. Thus, in recent years, bumpers have often been provided with a bumper fascia panel mounted to the bumper that extends across the bumper and wraps around the corners of the bumper. Fender panels are often attached to the ends of the bumper fascia panels in a relatively smooth manner to integrate the bumpers into the overall outer shape of the vehicle body. Typically, the bumper fascia panel and the fender panel have mounting flanges that mate together with a plurality of nuts and bolts securing the flanges together. For example, one such arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,920 in which fender panels are attached to a front bumper fascia using a plurality of nuts and bolts. Also, more recently, a mounting bracket has been proposed that aids in the assembly process by increasing the effective width of the mounting flange on the fender (see, U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,617). While these conventional structures work well in most applications, they can not be effectively used in tight areas in which the vehicle body has an aggressive body style in which the seams between the body panels are located at small, tight areas. In other words, a good fit and finish between the panels may not always be possible with these conventional structures.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle body structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.